


The Assassin Who Took My Breath Away

by Snackerpunk



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Smut, F/F, Josie is Niko, Killing Eve AU, Pizzie, This is Pizzie, minor Posie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackerpunk/pseuds/Snackerpunk
Summary: Pizzie Killing Eve AU,Penelope is Eve and Lizzie is Villanelle with some alterations.Eventual smut





	The Assassin Who Took My Breath Away

Sure Penelope was happy with her wife and job, she’d met Josie a few years go. She was a teacher and a hot one at that. But their relationship lost it’s spark. 

Combine that with her boring desk job at MI5. After she immigrated to the UK when her mother moved there for a job. She was 16 at the time but 6 years later she still loved it here, it just didn’t excite her.

That was until they got an alarming call. A high profile Russian politician has been assassinated so carefully nobody noticed he was dying, not even him. A careful puncture in an artery on the left leg with a sort of needle, Penelope thought as she saw the autopsy reports

Turned out she was right, as always.Her boss Dorian didn’t want them to go after this “It’s a crazy conspiracy theory.” He said.

But nobody knew Penelope to just back down, no no, she loved a challenge. So she enlisted Caroline Forbes, her co-worker stuck on the same job. And Hope Mikaelson, her best friend.

“It’s an assassination scheme, i’m sure of it Hope.”

“Maybe you’re just crazy Peez, you always think of the wildest ideas.” The redhead raised a brow 

“Shut up Hope, we both know i’m right and Caroline was all too happy to finally see some action again.” Penelope sighed

“You know that Dorian will fire us both when he finds out? And trust me, he will.” Hope said 

Then her phone rang

“Hey Caroline, what did you find out?” Penelope asked

“The Russian’s girlfriend is in the police station right now, i think we should have a look while Hope checks any cameras.” 

“I’ll go there now, see you in 10.” She said before hanging up “Go back and check CCTV, tell me if you find anything.” 

“Oh yeah sure, go have all the fun Peez.” She joked while walking back 

\--

The walk to the Police Station was stressful to say the least. She just had a feeling things would go very, very wrong. It was typical London weather, cold and nearly raining. 

Penelope flashed her badge at the guard manning the desk and passed through the metal detector, going to the interrogation room to meet with this politician’s girlfriend. She was a mess to say the least, hungover and tired, obviously not harmed by his death (who would be? He was a mysoginist pig.) wait… what if they were going after the wrong suspicion? The killer had to be a woman, an attractive one at that. The bastard would never let any man close to him but women? He saw them as accessories, one good moment and she could kill him.

The interrogation went horribly, the girl was too drunk to form a coherent sentence, let alone remember how the assassin looked. All Penelope had to go on was “Small tits.” Which was literally not a lot but it did confirm that the killer was a woman. 

Paris, France. 

As Elisabeth Saltzman, Codename: Furcifer, returns to her apartment in Paris she starts preparing to prank her handler and father Alaric again, she hums to herself and places a few pills around her vanity. Throws on a silk robe and puts on some music before playing dead on the couch

“You know i can see you breathing.” Alaric says as he stands in front of her “Lizzie cut it out.” He groans

“BOO!” She yells before sitting up and giggling, Alaric still gasped in surprise “Gotcha!”

“Okay you did, just a little.” He sighs in frustration “Your last contract was sloppy, don’t let it happen again.”

“Quick, precise and clean yada yada yada! There’s no fun in that! I wanna see them suffer!” Lizzie complains and sits up “Wanna watch a movie?”

“No, i can’t i don’t have time.” They say in perfect unison 

“You never have time.” She pouts 

“Maybe some day.” He sighs before walking up to her and handing her the info for her next hit “Quick, Precise, clean.” 

\--

Penelope hated the police station, something felt so ominous about it and Josie had tried to comfort her to no avail. Now she sat here stabbing her leg with a pen in the same spot as the victim, nothing, just a normal ammount of blood.

“Honey! Dinner!” Josie said smiling as she walked in, Penelope hid her wound 

“Hey JoJo, how would you kill me? Say you finally had it and wanted me gone, how would you do it?” She asked

“I uhm… wow… that’s uhm… i dunno….” Josie stammered 

“I would throw you off a building and make it look like a suicide, nice and clean.” She said proudly

Josie just stared in disbelief mixed with amazement and a tinge of terror as she heard her wife’s words

“Sorry, just a weird curiosity.” She laughed nervously before going to the living room with her wife

Work was slow the next day until Caroline told her there indeed was CCTV of the kill after Dorian denied the possibility and now, there was a suspicion it was a man. But Penelope didn’t buy it, it couldn’t be. So she went out to the hospital where the girlfriend was being held for treatment. A seemingly innocent visit with one of Josie’s Polish speaking students as a cover

Was it strange to bring a random teen? Yes. Irresponsible? Also yes. Did she care? Nope, not at all.

\--

Lizzie had gotten into the mansion, lured the target in with his grandchild and seduced him with her charm. Child’s play for her standards so now here she was hiding a hairpin behind her back and seeing this dirty old bastard getting closer. Then she struck, stabbing him in the eye and triggering the injector while he feels the agony of a knife and poison in his eye.

She had a twisted grin on her face “Your present.” She said cockily and left, leaving her hairpin as a reminder before getting a call from Alaric “The girl’s still up, she may talk. Take care of it.” He said before hanging up “Rude.” Lizzie scoffed before departing again.

\--

Penelope sighed to herself as she exited the stall in the hospital bathroom, fixing her hair in the mirror as she saw a stunning nurse. She had platinum blonde hair, pale blue eyes you could het lost in and red lips that looked so kissable. 

“You should wear it down” she smiled

“Hmm?” Penelope asked

“Your hair, it looks better that way.”

Before Penelope always had an awkward ponytail, but this lob really suited her, the woman was right.

“See you soon.” The blonde smiled and went out.

Penelope checked her phone to see if Josie called and checked in with Hope before walking out and seeing something so horrifying it would haunt her for the rest of her days

Everyone in the hospital slaughtered, bodies strewn across the floor, parts and blood decorated the walls and roof.

She was gonna puke… but that blonde? She was nowhere… ‘SHE WAS THE KILLER’ Penelope thought

All she heard was sirens afterwards.

MI5 HQ, London, England

Penelope sat in the interrogation room talking to the Sketch Artist about the killer

“She had… beautiful, cat like, ocean blue eyes. You could really get lost in them. Her hair was amazingly long and blonde almost like platinum.” The brunette described as she was taken to Dorian’s office

Caroline was already seated “I’m gonna call him a dickswab, he’s a cunt.” She sighed

Penelope sat nervously “He is.”

Then Dorian came in “I told you to back off and you still investigated the assassin! What the hell Park?! You’re fired!”

“Oh fuck off you Dickswab!” Penelope yelled

“Hey!”

“Thank you Caroline.” Dorian sighed

“I wanted to call you a Dickswab, Dickswab.” She groaned 

“You’re both fired, get out of my sight!” He yelled

Penelope and Caroline rolled their eyes and walked out of the room, grabbing their stuff and going out of the office and seeing Hope outside “You guys got sacked too?” She asked to which they nodded

\--

That night was slow until she got a call “Bar around the corner of MI5, 8 AM meet me there.” She recognised that all too well, Emma Tig, a Legendary agent who dismantled countless conspiracies and terror cells, why did she went Penelope?


End file.
